PATENT DOCUMENT 1 discloses a single substrate processing type substrate processing apparatus that scrub-cleanses a substrate one by one.
The substrate processing apparatus includes a spin chuck that rotates a substrate about the vertical rotation axis passing through a central portion of the substrate while horizontally gripping the substrate with a plurality of chuck pins arranged around the substrate, a brush to be pressed against the substrate held by the spin chuck, and a magnet plate and a magnet elevating/lowering mechanism to separate only some of the chuck pins from the substrate when the spin chuck rotates the substrate. The brush includes an upper surface to be pressed against a lower surface (rear surface) of the substrate, and a drum-shaped outer peripheral surface to be pressed against a bevel portion of the substrate.